Juste un murmure
by Venalosia Zea'rel
Summary: LuLz. dans la série "je détruis vos OTP par une écriture de merde et du caca sur une page" je vous présente le JohnKat. Humanstuck. Vous allez perdre votre âme en le lisant. Au revoir. Donnez moi vos licornes. AH ET C EST TRES TRES TRES TRES TRIPAMMENT GLAUQUE.


**Disclaimer :** Trois heures du mat, du papier, une idée. Du caca posté. ok, ça va vous êtes contents ? Admirez à quel point je peux vous détruire vos OTP. J'm'attaquerais à tous.  
A TOUUUUS.  
Oui oui, je vous laisse lire. Pas corrigé, j'étais vaguement bourrée en recopiant. Dédié au chrosôme qui veut m'épouser. Juste parce que voilà.  
Sur ce je vais me planquer loin de vos pioches et de vos trucs qui veulent me buter. Et du monde humain en général. En plus ce truc est affreusement court -parce que je fais du long moi ? Déconnez pas- et que faut même pas chercher pourquoi j'ai écrit.  
Bref comme je l'explique depuis le début, venez me buter à moi, comme dirait ... Hum ... _Quelqu'un._

* * *

C'était qu'un murmure au cœur de la nuit. Un murmure au creux de ton cœur. Quelle nuit ? Il y en a eu tant, depuis la première. Quelle première ? En général, quand on dit première, c'est que cette nuit précédait d'autres qui n'ont pas le mérite d'avoir retenu ton attention.  
Tu te souviens encore de la douceur des mots qui glissent dans ton oreille, accordés au frottement des draps sur deux corps enlacés. La lumière de la lune qui dessine deux silhouettes. Les murs bleutés, autour. Tu te souviens de l'odeur de la pièce, appartement maintenant (mal?)heureusement abandonné dans une tour plutôt délabrée.  
Tu te souviens de chaque instant passé, et parfois ça te fait mal. Parce que tu es le genre de gars qui ne montre pas quand il va bien, qui engueule tout ce qui a le malheur de passer dans sa vie et de foutre le bordel.  
C'est un peu comme ça que tu l'as rencontré, en fait. Parce qu'il a osé 'faire merder' ta vie. Oui tu te cites dans tes souvenirs. Mais quand tu dis ça, et seulement pour lui, c'est bien sûr, tu le penses pas.  
Tu te souviens de chaque instant passé.  
Parce que le passé, lui au moins, ne peut pas crever.

Ce jour où ta vie a foiré, comme tu oses l'insinuer tout haut pour le réfuter tout bas, tu ne sais même plus pourquoi il était là. Tu courais, courais sans but pour rattraper ... Rattraper quoi, tes rêves ? Tes espoirs qui se dispersaient dans le vent ? Oui c'était plutôt un truc comme ça. Une lettre froissée. Un bout de papier juste haï, comme tu sembles haïr toute chose sur terre. Une lettre de rupture comme il n'en existe plus. Mais t'osais pas pleurer, juste engueuler ces mots qui s'éloignaient toujours loin, de plus en plus loin de toi. Ce jour-là t'avais couru pour la chopper, couru assez vite pour pouvoir l'empêcher de t'échapper.  
Parce que dans ce passé, l'amour que tu croyais ressentir venait de larguer.

Ce même jour pour une fois t'avais chialé. Mais comme chaque connard qui se croit homme tu t'étais planqué. Les parcs ont des buissons creux ... Ecoute, on sait pas comment le décrire, ça, mais c'était là où tu venais pleurer. Genre les autres doivent venir y faire leurs merdes sexuelles - sans référence scatophile- et toi, tu viens y chialer.  
Sauf que y avait déjà quelqu'un.  
Qui voulait visiblement faire la même.  
Connerie de destin.

C'est à partir de ce jour que tout a commencé. Ton nom, son nom. Pourquoi il pleurait, pourquoi toi tu restais planté là. Il avait un sourire un peu niais qui contrastait avec le tien absent. Principalement parce que même sous les larmes il était présent. Alors que toi, sur ta gueule d'abruti y avait strictement rien.  
Il s'appelait John.  
Et ce nom te blesse au présent comme au passé. Parce que ça, ça ne peut pas crever.

Ces jours comme ça, où vous vous sentiez mal et aviez besoin de vous isoler, devinrent rapidement une sorte de quotidien déprimant. Des fois tu crois que t'y allais juste pour être avec lui. En fait, c'est juste la seule chose dont t'es encore sûr. Tu ne peux rien faire d'autre, juste te souvenir. Une conversation, au milieu d'une autre nuit. Un printemps qui se finit.C'était qu'un murmure sous les feuilles sombres. Et la senteur d'un secret interdit.  
"Karkat, pourquoi tu ne me dis jamais rien sur toi ?  
- Parce que si je dois te raconter une histoire, imbécile, j'la voudrais sans fautes et sans conneries. C'est pour ça que je raconte jamais ma vie."

Ces jours comme ça, il y en avait eu plein. Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin tu oses le regarder, lui dire les mots qui te consumaient de l'intérieur. Les mots les plus doux de ton existence aux coins rappés. Comme si l'intérieur n'était pas totalement déchiré. C'était avoué. Tu l'aimais.  
Tu l'avais vu courir. Se sauver. Revenir. Et sauter sur toi.  
T'avais pris cette chose pour un 'moi aussi'. Et c'était ça.

Des nuits à la suite de la première, il y en avait eu d'autres. Angoissantes. Excitantes. Amusantes. Adorables. Enivrantes... Et des murmures au creux de ton oreille et son souffle sur ta peau. Autant de souvenirs qui ne crèveront jamais.

Ce jour-là où t'avais pas su courir assez vite, ce jour-là où l'ambulance était passée devant toi dans deux éclairs alternés. Ce jour-là où tu l'avais vu avancer, avancer, quitter ta voie, quitter ta vie.  
Ce jour-là aussi, tu t'en souviens et t'en souviendras. Ce jour-là, aussi, te détruira.  
Mais encore une fois tu te souviens que c'est le passé. Et que lui ne peut pas crever.

Alors voilà, tu en es là. Allongé sur ce même lit, les yeux clos et les draps repoussés. La moiteur de la nuit d'été t'étouffe sans que tu aies envie de respirer. Et puis tu entends son rire et sa voix. Et les larmes coulent.  
Tu entends son rire et sa voix.  
Le seul truc.  
C'est que John n'est plus là.


End file.
